


Gilded

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: Talentswap Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abandonment, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Running Away, Talentswap, Universe Alteration, writer kyouko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: gild·edˈɡildəd/adjectivecovered thinly with gold."an elegant gilded birdcage"





	Gilded

It starts like this; your family is dead.

Or at least— you told yourself that.

In reality, you had no clue where your dad was.

Not that you cared, he was practically dead to you anyways.

As far as you were concerned, you're the last kirigiri.

But more than that, more than a name or title, you're a _writer_.

For as long as you remember, that's all you wanted to be, not a detective.

You couldn't care less for truths; fiction was far more interesting.

You're dad left you because of truths after all.

You'd much rather just indulge yourself with fiction—where anything is possible, where you had _control_.

 

 

It accelerates like this; you get caught up in it.

You run-- grandpa, like always trying to get you to be what you didn't want to be, as if you yourself weren't good enough.

And so you run.

You run and run and run; you _flee_ , make your way to Japan, and stay at some girls house—she doesn't like you at first, but you grow close.

She's a detective, but she knows how twitchy you get at the mention of her profession, so she doesn't mention it—and ultimately that's her downfall.

She's full of smiles, cheer and love, she's soft and warm and stable, she is everything you've never had and she welcomes you into her house with open arms. Her name tastes like sunshine on your lips,  _Samidare Yui_ , it's beautiful, _she's_ beautiful, and you think that maybe, maybe, not all of your family is dead anymore. You think, maybe that you can stay like this, happy. You're wrong, of course, it's not a new thing, but it still stings.

One day, yui doesn't ever come back.

She's dead.

 

 

  
You learn of the committee the same time you learn of hate.

  
People you have known, even if only in passing, have died right in front of you now, and it's a kind of horror you can't quite capture in your stories, the horrors of _them_ , the committee, but oh how you try.

You write and write and write, now fire burned and scarred hands shaking with how tight you're holding the pencil.

  
It's your best seller; a story of a girl trying to avenge her lover, forced to watch friends kill and die in front of her.

  
A letter to hopes peaks arrives in the mail.

 

 

 

  
Your fathers here, your fathers the _headmaster_ and you _hate_ him. Your ever present cold, detached look changing into a full on _glare_ in front of him.

  
You _**hate**_ him.

 

He covers up things that should never be hidden; ultimate hope, gone, gone, _gone._

 _The student council is dead_.

 

Your next novel is about a girl who murders her father, and gets away with it.

You wish she was you.

 

 

 

  
You forget, forget, _forget_ , until you don't know what you're forgetting, who you are, there's someone cackling, it sounds so _familiar_ , who is that, _who is that—_

  
You wake up with your head on a desk.

 

When you come across the first body, you just feel numb.

 

 

You find your dad's bones in a gift wrapped box, and you wonder, you wonder why you're crying.

You hated him, right?

 

Eventually, everyone confronts the mastermind.

  
You learn the world is destroyed, and wonder if it should mean anything to you.

You're family is dead, after all.

  
The following is a grand battle, chiaki shouting about hope with a determined look on her face. She's beautiful like this, you think, as she leads you out of a gilded cage you built yourself.

 

  
It ends like this; everyone thinks they're free, now, but you know better.

You maybe free from the school, but you know you'll never **truly** be free from the school.

 

And you think, in that way, the mastermind succeeded.


End file.
